<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Happenings by MumblezSKS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909399">Strange Happenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumblezSKS/pseuds/MumblezSKS'>MumblezSKS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumblezSKS/pseuds/MumblezSKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddled with a promotion he is woefully unprepared for, Anthony Perryman steps into his new role as a detective. Promoted out of neccesity and responsible for the lives of less than a thousand, Anthony can only hope that he won't fail in his new trial by fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Detective/ Morgan, Male Detective/ Natalie "Nat" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Another Day at the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I recently finished playing through the first book and immediately had to write something down. Mainly because of the disturbing lack of stories with Morgan. All characters and ideas are property from the lovely mind of Misha Jenkins obviously but I don't want to copy the story word for word so I'll be adding my own spin. Who knows? Maybe some of you will like this story.</p><p>Thanks for reading. (Criticism is always appreciated)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony shivered as a particularly chilly breeze passed through the alleyway and wished he hadn't left his gloves in the car. Winter was finally coming to a close but it seems that Snowmeiser had a bone to pick with the town and was being especially stubborn in the closing months. The alleyway was a flurry of bodies scurrying here and there which only seemed to intensify the chill. Unfortunately, only one body in particular had his complete and undivided attention. He checked his watch for what had to be the eighth time in last hour and frowned.</p><p>
  <strong>06:49</strong>
</p><p>"Not even a full 24 hours as detective and I'm already hating it." He remarked bitterly.</p><p>"Sorry, Detective." The doctor offered a sympathetic smile. "I wish I had something less..."</p><p>"Yeah." Anthony nodded curtly. He didn't recognize the woman and a morbid sense of relief settled within him. In a way he was thankful that the unfortunate soul wasn't anybody he knew growing up. A feeling he quickly snuffed out. Whether I knew them or not does not matter. "So what can you tell me so far? Do we have a name?"</p><p>The doctor shook his head as a grimace formed on his face. "Nothing much, unfortunately. City slickers wouldn't let me get close until they were finished doing their thing." The glare the doctor sent towards the city techs spoke clearly of how he felt about them.</p><p>Anthony squatted down and quelled the queasiness as he looked over the young woman's face. However way she died, her expression told him that it wasn't a painless or quick one. "I don't recognize her. Can't be a local? Visiting family maybe?"</p><p>"Or just moved into town." The doctor nodded. "It doesn't help that there were no personal belongings on her to help with identification. No wallet, keys, jewelry, nothing. Still, better not to make assumptions just yet."</p><p>Anthony's eyes scanned over the woman's form searching for anything that provide a clue to her identity or her killer. Nothing of note stuck out unfortunately except for maybe the bruises that blemished her pale skin. <em>Poor girl.</em></p><p>"Time of death?"</p><p>The doctor shrugged and muttered something about it be the coroner's job to determine that.</p><p>Anthony rose to his feet with a grumble and stepped away from the body. Sadly, there was nothing more he could right now on this front. Not until Verda took a look atleast.</p><p>"Find out anything useful?" A voice ask from his right. A quick glance reveals his former partner, Tina Poname, who was watching the techs cover the body with a frown.</p><p>Anthony sighs and feels his shoulders slump. "Just that we have a Jane Doe who is possibly not from here. Gonna have to wait on Verda for anything more concrete."</p><p>Tina nodded. "Goddamn shame what happened. I can hardly believe it."</p><p>"Yeah." His tired response earned a concerned look from her which he pointedly ignored. "How are the statements coming along?"</p><p>"Still working on them. You know how people are around here." She glanced back at the mob of spectators watching from behind the caution tape. "First murder in decades and everyone has an opinion on it even if it doesn't contribute to the investigation."</p><p>"Especially if it doesn't contribute to the investigation." He chuckled, half amused and half exasperated. A yawn escaped him and Anthony felt himself slapping his cheeks in an effort to stay awake.</p><p>Tina smiled briefly before shooting another concerned look at the detective. "Go grab a pick-me-up, Tony. I'll take care of the statements."</p><p>Anthony wanted to protest but the loud rumble from his stomach and another yawn shut down that arguement before it even started. "Alright, take Douglas with you to help."</p><p>"I'd have better luck deputizing some civilians to help." Tina scoffed.</p><p>Anthony rolled his eyes as he began to walk off. "All the more reason to get his ass out here and off his phone. He needs to start pulling his weight at the station."</p><p>Tina easily fell into step with him as they exited the alley. A cheeky grin appeared on her face. "Even if he complains to dear old dad?"</p><p>Anthony couldn't help the wince at the mention of the mayor. "I'll handle the mayor if he complains. I can't believe I just said that."</p><p>Tina chuckled and patted him on the back. "Alright, get on out of here."</p><p>"Officer Perryman-I mean, Detective Perryman!"</p><p>"Goddamn it." Anthony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Good luck." Tina whispered before scurrying off.</p><p>
  <em>Damn traitor.</em>
</p><p>"Detective Perryman! Just a second, please."</p><p>Once upon a time, hearing that voice gave him joy but as of late it's only been barely tolerable.</p><p>"Don't you have anything better to be doing, Bobby?" Anthony huff out walking past the nosy journalist. He should have known that she would be all over this. Even when they were dating she couldn't stop dreaming about her real big break.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that, Tony." She says with a pout. Bobby doesn't even register the glare sent her way before she continues. "So what happened here? Care to give a state-"</p><p>"No, I do not." Anthony cuts her off promptly and feel slightly relieved that he reached his car.</p><p>"Come on, Tony. Don't you want to get in front this thing before people make assumptions?" A mischievous glint appears in her eyes as he settle into his car. "We can talk details over dinner."</p><p>"Goodbye, Bobby." Anthony doesn't even give her a chance to respond before taking off down the road.</p><p>Finally, alone with his thoughts. Waves of guilt and anger churned inside of him and he couldn't help but scream out in frustration. Barely into his role as detective and he already failed the town. Failed that poor woman.</p><p>Anthony gripped his steering wheel until his fingers began to ache. He'd find the one responsible and make sure that they can never hurt anyone ever again.</p><p>*_*_*</p><p>Being a detective wasn't something he planned on doing for a career. Hell, it wasn't even his second choice for what he wanted to do. But life often has a funny way of blinding you, gagging you, kicking you in the no-no zone, and stealing your lunch money. People might call that a bit dramatic but Anthony could attest to just how much of a bitch life was.</p><p>Originally, he wanted to join the military, Air Force to be specific. Unfortunately, every time he tried to enlist paperwork would go missing, or something would mysteriously be wrong with him all sudden that would bar him from entry. It wasn't really hard to figure the reasoning behind that. That interference was because of another nuisance he tried very hard to ignore whenever they made themselves known. On the rare occasions that they did, that is?</p><p>How did Anthony respond to this? He started acting out. The family comforts he couldn't find at home, he found in the streets. Nothing too major at first but when you're part of a gang in a small town it's easy to get creative while going down that spiral. It also helped that he was pretty hand in a brawl. The jail cells he once spent nights in were now his responsibility. It wasn't long before his misdeeds caught up to him and he faced an ultimatum.</p><p>Spend the next decade in a federal prison or enlist. One guess as to what he chose.</p><p>Anthony shook his head and shivered. Now wasn't the time to get pissed off over past issues. He needed to focus on finding Wayhaven's latest unwelcome guest. Which explains why he was in this dump.</p><p><em>Farris and Sons.</em> He echoed the faded name painted along the giant brick warehouse. The setting sun casting a baleful orange light on the building. He had maybe forty-five minutes of sunlight left if he was lucky.</p><p>The warehouse was probably one of the more isolated locations in Wayhaven since it was separated from the town thanks to the neighboring forest. A forgotten textile factory that fell into obscurity well before his time. A popular spot for squatters and the rich big city teens. The perfect place for a killer to lurk. Atleast that was what he gathered based on the phone his coroner found hidden in the victim's boot. How the techs missed that was beyond him but he wouldn't complain. It was about the only lead he had so far.</p><p>"Now if I were a homicidal maniac, where would I hide?" The entire property housed two large warehouses and one small gate shack by the entrance. Anthony sighed as he moved towards one of the warehouses. "Probably should have brought back up."</p><p>Anthony winces as the metal door groans unnecessarily loud when opened. <em>So much for being sneaky.</em></p><p>The inside of the first dilapidated warehouse was fairly open all things considered. It was as if the previous owners had just up and disappeared one day considering that alot of the equipment and machinery was still in place, albeit rusted and useless beyond repair. A quick exploration of the numerous siderooms also revealed little of interest other graffiti and abandoned belongings of squatters. The place looked like it hadn't seen in occupiers in atleast a few days.</p><p>Journeying up to the second floor proved just as fruitless considering it was nothing more than a few broken catwalks and what he would assume was the foreman's office.</p><p>Anthony ran his free hand down his face as he mumbled a curse. This first building seemed like it was a bust and the sun had set a lot faster than he anticipated. Searching the second warehouse now was not an appealing prospect but putting it off until tomorrow morning seemed even less ideal with a killer running around.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps calling for backup would be-</em>
</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an almost imperceptible flash of movement and a subtle shift in the wind. Almost as if something rushed past him.</p><p>Anthony's body tensed as he whipped his flashlight to follow the movement while his other hand gripped his sidearm on his hip. His eyes darted back and forth following the beam of his flashlight as he swept the office. <em>Did I just imagine that?</em></p><p>"Who's there?" He asked the darkness. To be honest, Anthony wasn't completely sure if he wanted someone to answer. "This is Detective Perryman with the WPD."</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Anthony took a deep breath and felt himself relax slightly. He was keyed up. Between the murder and the regular stress of the job he was more jumpy than usual. He needed to get a handle of himself.</p><p>Movement by the door.</p><p>Anthony whipped his light towards the entrance of the office illuminating it in bright white light. <em>Okay, that was definitely something.</em></p><p>Slowly but surely he advanced towards the door. Something had definitely moved over there and he was determined to find out what. As if spurned on by Anthony, a flock of pigeons took to the air from the rafters, and making him nearly drop his flashlight in fright.</p><p>"Motherfuckin' fuck. Fu-..." A vibrating sensation made itself known in his pocket. "Stupid goddamn phone."</p><p>Yanking the offending device out of his pocket, Anthony answered the call and hoped his voice would sound atleast a little steady. "Detective Perryman."</p><p>"Detective? Are you alright?" It takes a second but the voice definitely sounds like Doctor Soloman Verda.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, Doc. Damn birds just spooked me is all."</p><p>Verda lets a low chuckle. "Better that than ghosts. Places like that are usually haunted."</p><p>Anthony can't help but bristle at the joke but let's it go. Maybe he shouldn't be so jumpy. "Fair enough. I'm guessing you didn't call to make jokes at my expense though?"</p><p>"Straight to business then. About our victim. I found something odd about her..." Verda trails off sounding rather unsure about whatever he's about to say.</p><p>"Lay it on me." Anthony says as he makes his way out of the office.</p><p>"It's her blood. It's not hers."</p><p>Anthony slows his pace and frowns. "Not her blood? What sense does that make?"</p><p>"I've taken multiple samples just to be sure I wasn't mistaken, Detective." The sound of shuffling papers can be heard through the line. "The blood isn't hers. For all intents and purposes, it isn't fully human blood from what I can tell."</p><p>"So, what? The killer tried doing a blood transfusion with human blood and what...an animals?" Anthony offered a flimsy guess.</p><p>There's a heavy sigh before the doctor answers. "Nothing concrete yet, unfortunately. But the brusies around her wrists and legs definitely suggest she was bound to something. Additionally, found what appears to be an injection site on her. There's definitely a semblance of human blood but only a small portion of it seems like it is actually hers. It's like a virus has somehow drastically mutated the blood cells."</p><p>Anthony's eyes widen in horror and scenarios already start playing in his head and his pace quickens with each passing second. "Shit. You don't think it's a biological hazard, do you?"</p><p>Doctor Verda remains quiet for a moment, probably taking a second to let the idea roll in his head. "Doubtful, but I won't know for sure until the results get back from the hospital. Still, it may be prudent to have a hazmat team on standby. Want me to put out the call?"</p><p>Anthony rolled the idea around his head before coming to a decision. "Do it. Better to play it safe, just in case."</p><p>"Consider it done, Detective. And what about you?"</p><p>"I'll finish up here before I head back to the station. I shouldn't be very long." Truth be told he didn't want to spend another minute longer in the dark, creepy warehouse but atleast he had a better idea of what to look for now.</p><p>"As you say. Good luck."</p><p>"Thanks, Doc." Anthony reached the bottom stairs right as he hung up. Countless worst-case scenarios wracked his brain as he strode towards the door. With his mind so deep in thought, Anthony didn't realize that he was airborne until he landed painfully on his hip. The same hip his gun was on. The cold outside air only seemed to accentuate the pain. Somewhere further on the concrete his flashlight flickered between bright and barely visible.</p><p>Hissing in pain Anthony tried to scramble to his feet only to find himself staring at a pair of legs a few feet in front of him. Slowly dragging his eyes up he could barely make out any discernible features of the figure before him other than it was definitely a man. That and they were definitely staring at him and at he felt like a piece of meat being eyed by a lion.</p><p>Fear threatened to overwhelm him but he steadied himself and held a hand out towards the shadowy figure as a sort of barrier and to placate the figure.</p><p>"My name is Detective Anthony Perryman with the WPD. I ask that you-"</p><p>A burst of wind and dirt whipped past Anthony making him stumble back a step. Shielding his eyes, he could hear a heavy thud and what sounded like concrete being smashed apart. Regaining his vision, Anthony is shocked to see another shadowy form has joined the fray and is going toe to toe with the first figure. The sheer intensity of the fight gives him pause as he watches two very fast and very experienced fighters go at it until one of them gets taken down behind his car.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, hell.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! Stop! Both of you!" Anthony drew his pistol and began to circle his vehicle to get eyes on the mysterious fighters. Judging by the sounds, they were more inclined to keep going at each other and his order went ignored.</p><p>"I said st-" Before he could finish his sentence let alone take another step, three more shadows appeared before him, though they were clearly more focused on the brawl and pointedly ignoring him. <em>This shit is getting annoying. Just what the hell is this?</em></p><p>"Jesus, there's more of you?" Anthony blurted more to himself than to the new comment didn't go unnoticed though as all three snapped their heads in his direction.</p><p><em>Oh shit.</em> "Who is he?" One of them asked.</p><p>"A nuisance." Another answered, annoyance dripping from the words.</p><p>The car beside the group suddenly rocks slightly, the two brawlers behind it finally having enough of the ground fighting. The taller of the two slams the other onto the hood of the car, and Anthony frowns as the metal buckles beneath the heavy impact. <em>I don't think that's gonna buff out,</em> He muses angrily. <em>Regardless, I've had enough of these jokers.</em></p><p>"That's enough! Get off 'em!" Anthony commands, sidestepping to get a better angle on the two while still keeping the three newcomers in his view. Much like before, neither feel like listening.</p><p>Aiming at a sign just behind his car and the group and fires. Despite the sounds the fight had made, it's still nothing compared to a 9mm going off on a quiet night. Thankfully, this seems to shock both of them into stopping. The figure holding the man down glances over to Anthony, but immediately after they do, the bottom figure sends a fist sailing into their jaw and separating them. Anthony doesn't get the chance to speak before the man being held down flashes past him alot faster than should be humanly possible.</p><p>"Don't let him escape!" The punched figure groans, drawing my attention back to them and the group.</p><p><em>I don't think so.</em> "Take one step, and I put one in your leg." Anthony hisses, sweeping his gun over the group. Though it's dark and his flashlight is somewhere away from him, he can see the entire group tense up unsure whether to obey the command from their leader or listen to him. Thankfully, neither of them move.</p><p>"Now, all of you turn around and get on your knees. Hands behind your head with your fingers interlocked." Anthony orders, still keeping a very critical eye on the group in case one moves.</p><p>One of the figures shuffles forward, hands held out in a placating manner. "Listen, whoever you-"</p><p>Anthony snap his aim to them quickly. "What did I just say!? Turn. Around. Now." He stresses the last three words through gritted teeth.</p><p>"What are you going to do if we don't?" Another questions with a taunt.</p><p>"I'll do what I need to." Anthony let's the threat hang in the air. Sparing a quick glance at his car, Anthony mentally kicks himself. <em>The goddamn radio is in the car.</em> Rookie mistake on his part.</p><p>"He's bluffing." The taunting voice speaks up again. "Let's knock him out and be done with it."</p><p>"Easy." One warns, trying to de-escalate the situation.</p><p>"Try it and you'll have a new hole to breathe out of." Anthony glares at the group.</p><p>Tension hangs in the air and everything goes quiet as neither side makes a move. Suddenly, one of the figures moves out the corner of his eye towards him. They say that action is faster than reaction, especially when you're this close. Fortunately for Anthony, tonight was not the case. Snapping to face his would-be attacker. Anthony fires one round and based off of the grunt of pain, his mark hit true. Amazingly enough, the target is still on their feet."</p><p>"Holy shit! He actually did it!" One of them howls, doubling over with laughter as the shot figure grips their shoulder. Normally, Anthony would be concerned about someone laughing at their friend being shot but that was neither here nor there right now.</p><p>"I'm not fucking around." Anthony yells, angrily. "Turn the fuck around and get on your goddamn knees. All of you!"</p><p>"I like this guy." The laughing one says, still amused at their friend being shot.</p><p>"Shut up." The wounded figure growls.</p><p>Another tense silence falls on the group and Anthony opens his mouth to to yell another command.</p><p>
  <strong>CLANG!</strong>
</p><p>Anthony whips around to face the loud noise behind him. The metal door to the warehouse bumps against the wall barely hanging by its hinges. Anthony whips back around to face the intruders but finds no one.</p><p>They're gone as if they suddenly evaporated into thin air.</p><p>"Goddamn it." Anthony seethes, holstering his pistol.</p><p>He dropped the ball right there. He had four potential suspects and now they're gone. Forcing himself to take a calming breath, Anthony let's his mind work as he stomps towards his car.</p><p><em>Alright, one of them is wounded. Just need to put out a BOLO* for an individual with a GSW to the shoulder. I should be able to get a blood sample from them as well.</em> After collecting the blood sample and telling the precinct to put the BOLO out on the suspect, Anthony decides to call it a night.</p><p>He definitely will have his work cut out for him in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Outsiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goddamn piece of junk!"</p><p>Anthony glared at the coffee maker as if that would help will the object to work. <em>Of all the new additions and fancy doodads that were changed with the station, apparently a decent coffee maker didn't make the list.</em></p><p>It wasn't too much of a surprise since just about everyone got their coffee from Haley's Bakery. Still, it would be nice to be able to make a cup without having to leave the station. Especially for the full-timers such as Tina, Verda, and himself who were constantly busy with one thing or another.</p><p>Coffee with work had become something of regular, almost daily, occurrence for him since he joined the police force. For the better part of five years, it has been the only thing that helped Anthony maintain a modicum of his sanity while on the job. Healthier in the long run as well. Going from guzzling Bangs and Rip-Its while enlisted in the military to drinking a hot cup of joe was a sure sign that he reached some sort of milestone in his life. That being said, it stands to reason why he would be more than a little peeved that his daily ritual was disrupted.</p><p>"Who was the last one to make coffee?" His question was aimed at a volunteer who happened to be in the break room with him. Judging by the way he jumped and huddled into himself, the volunteer was not expecting or hoping that Anthony would address him.</p><p>"N-no idea, Detective." He answered nervously. "I just got in an hour ago." It was an obvious lie but Anthony merely sighed and returned his attention to the broken piece of equipment. It wasn't a surprising reaction, really. Tina always told him that he could be a bit intense at times. Most of the time, actually.</p><p>A side-effect of his time in the service but one he was thankful for. Transitioning from the strict and regulated lifestyle of the military to the lackadaisical and carefree town of Wayhaven had been more of a challenge than he'd like to admit, especially when it came to work.</p><p>To say it bluntly, the Wayhaven police force was lacking in alot of area. Only himself, Tina, Verda, Douglas, and the Captain were full-time officers. The rest of the force was made up of volunteers who had the bare minimum of training and understanding of what was expected of them. Something that Anthony had been working to correct for years now but had varying amounts of success with.</p><p>Finally accepting that he wouldn't be getting his daily dose of caffeine, Anthony returned to his office and sank into his seat.</p><p>Today was shaping up to be a rather abysmal and unproductive day so far. Patrols hadn't found anything of note while making their rounds and his usual sources weren't coming up with anything new either. Add the paperwork he had to do for discharging his firearm last night and the fact that he injured someone and he was pretty swamped with paperwork. The hospital also hadn't received any victims with GSW's recently either.</p><p>"All I want is just some coffee." He groaned running his hands over his face. "Is that so much to ask."</p><p>"I suppose it's a good thing I got one for you then."</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Peering through his fingers only confirmed what he was hearing. Of all the people he did not want to deal with right now, his mother was definitely close to the top. Anthony forced himself to look at the older woman clearly and found himself frowning. She looked like she hadn't aged at all since he was a kid. The evidence of the contray was the minute wrinkles across her forehead. How she managed to dodge the consequences of age (especially in her line of work) was always a mystery to him. Not even a single gray hair was visible.</p><p>"Hi, Anthony." Her smile was warm and hopeful as she settled her attention on him.</p><p>Not surprising. The last time they spoke he did end up shouting her out of his hospital quarters. It was the first time he ever saw her come close to crying. Something he wasn't proud of but did not feel enough shame to apologize for just yet.</p><p>If someone asked him to describe his relationship with his mother, tense would be the best word he could come up with. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that she was more of a stranger to him than a mother.</p><p>Affection was something that didn't come easily to Rebecca Perryman. What few times she was around was, it was awkward at best. It was like seeing that random grandparent at a family reunion and them telling you about how they haven't seen you since you were a baby. In retrospect, he supposed she did try to make amends for the past but it was too little, too late. It wasn't until she visited him almost five years ago while he was laid up in the hospital that things finally took a turn for the absolute worst in their strained relationship. It wasn't pretty and they hadn't talked since then. Not for lack of trying on her part.</p><p>"So, Agent Perryman." That was a low blow and he knew it. The frown on her face said as much. She had been trying to get in touch with him for years. Whether it was anger, pride, or something else entirely, he wouldn't return her calls or messages. "Finally gave up on phone calls and emails, huh?"</p><p>Rebecca sighed and placed the extra coffee on his desk in front of him. A peace offering if nothing else.</p><p>"I should have visited sooner. I'm sorry."</p><p>A small part of him wanted to keep being petty but he quickly smothered the feeling. He waved off the apology and took the offered beverage. "It's fine. I've been pretty indisposed as well as of late."</p><p>Rebecca gave the cluttered office a cursory scan as she nodded settling into the seat across from him. Her stiff and formal posture a stark contrast to the mess that is his office. All the while her eyes flicker here and there taking in all the details of the space.</p><p>"So what brings you out to my neck of the woods, then?" Anthony asks leaning forward on his desk. "I doubt it's strictly personal."</p><p>Anthony could count on one hand the amount of times he had actually seen his mother in the last twenty years. Even less of those fingers would be up to account for her personal visits. No, if she was here then it had to mean that something was up.</p><p>"You were always sharp." She admits with a chuckle. "As it happens my visit is related to work."</p><p><em>I should have known.</em> He muses with a groan. "Big surprise."</p><p>"This case you're working on..." Her gaze shifts behind him to look at the white board behind his desk. Notes and photos related to the killer and his victim filled almost the entirety of it. "There's a lot more to it than you realize."</p><p>"Clearly. You wouldn't be here otherwise." Anthony stated matter-of-factly. If it wasn't for her shifting uncomfortably in her seat he wouldn't thought he got through her professional demeanor.</p><p>"The killer. The man you're looking. This isn't his first victim. He's been at this for awhile in many places."</p><p>Anthony groans and rubs his eyes. "Of course he has." <em>Just what I need. An experienced psychopath.</em></p><p>"We've been hunting him for months now." Rebecca stands from her chair begins pacing with a pensive look on her face. "We have it on good authority that he isn't just passing through town."</p><p>"Why?" He sat up alarmed at that tidbit of information. "He has to know we'll be looking for him now." Rebecca stops her pacing to face Anthony and her lips purse into a tight line. <em>She's got her 'agent' face on.</em> Anthony doesn't bother hiding his scowl. "You're shitting me? Are you really going to pull that classified bullshit?"</p><p>"It's not ideal, I know." She nods. "But I do have something that should be able to help."</p><p>Anthony sinks back into chair and waves a hand. "Go on."</p><p>Rebecca seems to hesitate making Anthony grimace even more. "It's something that the mayor is insisting you take advantage of."</p><p>Anthony narrows his gaze as his lips press into a thin line. "Not even two full days as detective and my job is already being pawned off by the Mayor."</p><p>"You will still be in charge of this investigation, Anthony." Rebecca retorts. "We have been tracking this case for a while now and know what to look for. It'll make things run alot smoother if you don't run yourself ragged within the first couple of days trying to solve this yourself."</p><p>Anthony gritted his teeth as he looked away, crossing his arms. She was right, of course. She always was.</p><p>Rebecca frowned and closed the distance of his desk, resting a hand on his arm. " I know you may not believe it but I do care, Anthony. I do. And I believe wholeheartedly that you can solve this case. The Agency and the Mayor do too or else they would have had me take control of the case."</p><p>Anthony squeezes his eyes shut and finds the gentle touch soothing. It's a foreign feeling coming from her but he can't decide how much he truly wanted this. Opting for the safe route, he eases the hand off of him by moving away from her. The desk and computer acting as a sort of barrier for him to deal with the uncomfortable feelings pooling in his stomach. He notices pain streak across Rebecca's face but it's gone as quickly as it appeared. She used to better at hiding that.</p><p>
  <em>She's losing her touch.</em>
</p><p>Taking a moment to compose himself, Anthony rest hands on his hips and looks to her. "Alright, What is it you're offering?"</p><p>"My team."</p><p>He blinks. "Huh?"</p><p>Rebecca smirks and hides a chuckle. "My team is comprised of specialized individuals. They'll be able to help you track down the killer."</p><p>An ominuos feeling seeps into Anthony as realization dawns on him. <em>If they need a team of specialist to track and takedown this guy, just how dangerous is he?</em></p><p>Rebecca takes this moment to move towards the door to his office and waves towards the entrance of the station. Despite his curiosity, Anthony keeps himself rooted in his spot and wait for the team to come to him. It's not long before four new faces make their way into the his office and Anthony has to shift so as to not crowd the group.</p><p>During his time in the service, Anthony had more of his fair share of brushing shoulders with special forces types. Enough to know that that they looked like and acted like normal people. The tell was how they carried themselves mostly and how the interacted when it came to a mission or any sort of business. The 'quiet professional' was a pretty spot on description more often than not.</p><p>That being said, Unit Bravo did not strike him as this whatsoever. Truth be told, he almost yelled at Rebecca for wasting his time when they first walked in but then he remembered that his mother wasn't the type to pull a sick joke like this. If he had to describe them at all: <em>Charlie's Angels.</em></p><p>"Detective Anthony Perryman, I'd like you to meet Unit Bravo. My team." Rebecca introduced with pride. Anthony bit the inside of his cheek to quell the surge of jealousy he felt.</p><p>Silence filled the office as no one moved to speak and Anthony eyed all four agents with a critical eye. Two men and two women. Truth be told he was a little taken off guard when they first walked in. Not because they were too gruff looking or uniform but the opposite, in fact. They were all attractive, too attractive, like model attractive.</p><p>It was weird but maybe he was projecting his idea of what a secret government agent would look like. Just as well, they all seemed to be coming up with their own assessment him. Suddenly, he wished that he took a little more time to look presentable this morning.</p><p>"Gotta say, definitely not what I'd expect a team of spooks to look like." Anthony mused, coming around to the front of his desk.</p><p>"Disappointed?" Rebecca asked with a bit of amusement.</p><p>Anthony leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms. "Surprised, more than anything. I guess I was expecting something more...subtle."</p><p>One the agents chuckled and stepped forward. Anthony was a little intimidated since she was a good three or four inches taller than him but her friendly smile eased his nerves. Cropped brown hair framed a gentle tan colored face and her very easy on the eyes but there was something about her that put him on edge.</p><p>Her eyes. Pretty as they were, he'd recognized those sort of eyes anywhere. The kind that were always searching and analyzing people. While he wouldn't go as far as to assume she was manipulative, he definitely had a feeling most of her comments will be tailored to help keep him amicable. Not necessarily a bad thing but it still gave him pause.</p><p>"Rest assured, Detective." Her voice was warm and welcoming, offering a hand to him. Accepting the gesture, he shook her hand firmly and offered a smile of his own. "We are very adept at keeping a low profile when the situation calls for it. My name is Natalie Sewell, but I prefer Nat."</p><p>
  <em>I don't doubt that.</em>
</p><p>"Good to meet you, Nat." The nickname comes out vefore he realizes and he can't help but let his eyes wander over her as she steps back. Judging by the knowing smile, she doesn't mind his inspection of her in the slightest. Somewhat awkwardly he shifts his gaze away from her and coughs into his arm.</p><p>"And I'm Felix." Another member steps forward, practically snatching Anthony's hand to shake it with more enthusiasm than what he's used. "Felix Hauville. Really looking forward to working with you."</p><p>Felix was definitely the youngest of the group as far as he could tell. The kid looked barely into his 20's honestly. Along with his obvious youth, he had soft dark features with a small afro similar to what Anthony sported when he was younger. Anthony couldn't help but like the kid off of his first impression. Atleast he was excited about this whole arrangement. It was kind of overwhelming and a little infectious just how much energy he gave off.</p><p>"Thanks, Felix. I'll try not to disappoint."</p><p>A mischievous glint appeared in Felix's eye and he raised both their hands, planting a kiss on the detective's hand before quickly stepping back. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. I can tell we'll get along great."</p><p>Anthony needed a few seconds before his brain rebooted and he coughed nervously. "Well then... That was a thing." Groans and sighs came from most of the rooms occupants while Felix beamed unapologetically.</p><p>"Right. Moving on." Anthony cleared his throat and looked between the last two members. One was a dark-haired woman who looks more bored than anything and the other was a blonde man who has been glaring at Anthony since he walked into the room. Everything about him screamed military and he'd even hazard guess at the man having a special forces background.</p><p><em>F</em><em>ound the leader, </em>He mused quietly. Best to save him for last.</p><p>"What about you then?" He aims the question at the dark-haired woman.</p><p>Of the group she is definitely the most exotic looking member. Her skin is a deep tan shade with barely visible freckles across her face. Grey eyes narrowed at him and a slim face gives her an almost wolf-like and feral appearance. It would be almost scary if it wasn't for the fact that it was very attractive to him and he had dealt with much worse looking characters than her.</p><p>"What about me?" She responds curtly. Her accent hints at something definitely from outside of the country and he can't help but be intrigued at what it could possibly be.</p><p>Anthony frowned at the woman. "Got a name? rather not have to call you 'Hey, you' however long this case last."</p><p>"It won't be long, trust me. The sooner we're out of this dump, the better." She fixes Anthony with an intense stare to accompany the insult.</p><p>"Feel free to leave then. I wouldn't want to force you to stay since it's such an inconvenience." Anthony retorts icily.</p><p>"As if you could in the first place." The woman scoffs. There's definitely a challenge in there and Anthony is half-tempted to rise to the occasion.</p><p>"This is Specialist Morgan." Rebecca quickly intervened, sending a glare towards Morgan.</p><p>Anthony maintained his own glare at Morgan. "Charming."</p><p>"Wish I could say the same." She was baiting him. It couldn't be more obvious and despite the disapproving looks from Nat and Rebecca, Morgan clearly didn't care based off of the challenge in her stormy eyes.</p><p>"That's enough, Morgan." Anthony stiffens as the final agent barks a command. <em>That voice...</em></p><p>It takes all of Anthony's discipline to not outright glare at the man. He definitely heard that same exact voice last night at the warehouse. Atleast that what he thought but he had yet to see any evidence of the 'parting gift' he gave to his would-be attacker. Nobody would be doing so hot after taking a bullet to the shoulder.</p><p>Imposing, was the operative word to describe the main. Broad-shouldered and a presence that practically demanded compliance, he reminded Anthony of his former First Sergeant. <em>Definitely from a military background.</em></p><p>"I'll hazard a guess that you're in charge of this motley crew?" Anthony asked, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain." He responds stiffly with a british accent.</p><p><em>Definitely the same guy. It has to be.</em> Might as all poke around see if he lets anything slip out.</p><p>"So, how long have you all been in town?"</p><p>Adams eyes narrow even more if that was even possible, head tilting before he answers. "We just got in this morning. Why do you ask, Detective?"</p><p>Anthony bristles at the title being spoken like it tasted of something sour. "Just curious. You see, I heard a voice very similar voice to yours last night. British male, kind of sounded like an asshole."</p><p>A snort escapes from Felix but he quickly smothers it though unable to do the same with his smile. Adam's scowl deepens but doesn't respond.</p><p>"It's a small town and we don't get very many visitors so accents stand out very much." Anthony continues on conversationally.</p><p>"I don't doubt that." Adam answers neutrally.</p><p>"Our arrival was expected. The mayor, himself, received us at the airport this morning." Rebecca cut in, defusing the situation before it could escalate further.</p><p>Something stank here and it wasn't Tina's lunch. "Of course. That was pretty rude of me, wasn't it?" Anthony backed off, putting on a polite smile. Anthony offered his to Adam who still glared from his spot. "Let's start over then."</p><p>"Sure, I look forward to working with you, Detective." Adam took the offered hand and squeezed more than what was necessary. It took all of Anthony's willpower to not wince at the display of strength.</p><hr/><p>Things were already looking bleak for the case. Not more than ten minutes after his mother had left, Adam had already tried to commandeer the investigation. Anthony wasn't surprised in the slightest but it seemed that Adam wasn't willing to even give him the time of day let alone go over the case files. As soon as his mouth opened Adam was right there to shut him down promptly.</p><p>Unfortunately for Adam, Anthony wasn't about to let himself roll over and submit. In his own office no less.</p><p>"Listen here!" Anthony stepped around his desk settling in front of the lead agent. "I don't know or care how you spooks run your little operations but if you think that I'm going to let you blast through town looking for this psycho then you are sorely mistaken."</p><p>The outburst catches the attention of Unit Bravo, who ceases everything they were doing, and Anthony hides a sliver of discomfort at suddenly putting himself in the spotlight. Forcing himself to take a calming breath, he switches to a more calming tone. "You don't go into someone's home and immediately raid their fridge, Agent. You're all guest here, act like it."</p><p>Surprisingly, Adam doesn't look angry or annoyed at the outburst. If anything, he looks curious and contemplative. "If you follow my lead, detective, we can end this whole affair alot quicker."</p><p>"Spare me the company man bullshit, du Mortain. You're playing for my team now." Anthony responds firmly. "Agent Perryman and the Mayor decided as much. I know this town like the back of my hand. Like or not, you need my help if we're going to nail this bastard." Truthfully, Anthony hated playing the rank card but as of this moment it seemed like it was the only way for him to regain control of the situation.</p><p>Adam's lips thin a fraction but Anthony can tell that at the very least it has him considering Anthony's point. Better than being outright refused, atleast.</p><p>Nat is actually the one to defuse the situation, stepping in between the two. "Very well, Detective. How do you suggest we proceed?"</p><p>"Hold up." Felix pipes looking truly surprised before being replaced with a grin. "Is Adam actually giving up his command."</p><p>Adam's upper lip curls into a snarl as he glares at Felix who simply smiles. Anthony rubs his face and sighs.</p><p>"Look, we have a big group here right." He looks around at the four agents receiving nods. "So we start pulling chalks and checking everything off the list. I already have patrols out acting as a a show of force but frankly that's all we can expect from them since they're all volunteers." That bit was difficult to say but atleast it would help the team know not to expect much from the volunteers.</p><p>"Agent Perryman said that you're all specialist so head down to the crime scene see if you can sniff out anything the city boys might have missed. Since you've been on this guy's trail for a awhile you'll know what to look for."</p><p>"And what will you do, Detective?" Nat asks, seemingly the only one who is truly interested in what he has to say.</p><p>"I'll swing by our pathologists' office and see if anything new came up during the autopsy. Once that's done, I have another witness to interview. We'll meet back here in a few hours and hopefully there'll be some good news." He looked back to the team and only received an acknowledgment from Nat. "Everybody good to go?"</p><p>"You should take Morgan with you for the interview." Adam offers earning a surprised but grateful look from Anthony.</p><p>Morgan on the other hand looks less than thrilled at the prospect. "What?" She sputters.</p><p>"She's our interrogation specialist." Adam explains.</p><p>For some reason the phrase 'interrogation specialist' inspires more worry in Anthony rather than confidence but only shrugs. "Works for me. Though I rather have her go to the crime scene with you until I'm ready for the interview. Three pairs eyes are better than two."</p><p>Adam merely nods in agreement. With nothing left to be said and assignments handed out, Unit Bravo exits the cramped office and makes their way towards the station entrance while Anthony heads toward the pathology lab.</p><p>Finally having moment to himself Anthony feels a huge wave of exhaustion rush through him. Dealing with his mother and her team had been more trying than he would have liked. Seeing his mother always presented conflicting feelings for him in the past but the addition of her team sparked a particularly nasty spike of jealousy in him.</p><p>It was clear how much pride she had for the group and Anthony could barely conceal the animosity he felt towards them. Why were they more deserving of that attention and recognition than him? Her own son. A part of wanted to lash out them, curse them for having something he never got. Thankfully, he was able to silence that irrational part of himself. Regardless of his relationship with his mother, they weren't the ones at fault.</p><p>"Excuse me, Detective?" Anthony turns around, surprised to see Agent Sewell had followed him instead sticking with Unit Bravo.</p><p>"Agent Sewell? Is there something I can help you with?"</p><p>Her hair bobs lightly as she shakes her head. Her smile is an infectious one and Anthony finds himself smiling as well. "Just Nat, please. I was hoping I could accompany you to go over the autopsy."</p><p>"Of course. I'd appreciate the company." It was true. Out of all of Unit Bravo, she seemed the most reasonable and open about cooperating on the investigation. Motioning her to follow, the two begin the short trip down to the pathology lab.</p><p>"Sorry about Adam and the rest of the team." Nat begins, offering an apologetic smile. "We don't often have the opportunity to work with someone outside of the Agency."</p><p>"Ah, I can't entirely put the blame on you all." Anthony smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't exactly the poster boy for professionalism either."</p><p>"I'm impressed actually. Not many people are willing or able to push back against Adam like you did." She gave him an appraising glance. Something he was finding himself very okay with.</p><p>Anthony shrugged. "I've dealt with his type before. Meet them head on and more often than not you'll come out with their respect rather than if you fold in front of them."</p><p>"Well, you certainly made an impression." She surmised with a smile. "On him and the team."</p><p>"Oh yeah." He stopped turning to face her, amusement clear on his face. "And what's your impression of me so far?"</p><p>"That would be telling, Detective." There is playful glint in her eyes as she gives a cheerful laugh.</p><p>"You're no fun." He comments cheekily. "Come on, the lab is down in the basement."</p><p>"The basement?"</p><p>"Honestly, calling it a lab is being generous." He admitted. "Up until a few years ago we didn't even have one since the city took care of that stuff for us usually. I'm hoping we'll get more useful additions added to the station on later."</p><p>"Better to have it and not need." Nat mused.</p><p>"Bingo."</p><p>The remainder of the walk is done in a pleasant silence. Much like he said, the pathology lab isn't much to look at seeing as it's pretty much a morgue with a desk and various machines lining the walls. Sitting at said desk is none other than Soloman Verda, the station pathologist for near on ten years now, who's hunched over a stack of papers.</p><p>Verda shifts his gaze up towards the visitors but his eyes immediately go to Nat.</p><p>"Making new friends, Detective?" Verda asks standing up from his seat.</p><p>"Doctor Soloman Verda, Agent Natalie Sewell. Agent Natalie Sewell, Doctor Soloman Verda." Anthony introduces the pair, while Verda comes around his desk to meet them.</p><p>"A pleasure, Doctor." Nat stretches out a hand in greeting, which Verda accepts right away.</p><p>"Likewise, Agent." The doctor's eyes shifting to Anthony and he pointedly ignores the knowing look.</p><p>"Nat and her team are on loan from the agency my mother works. They've been tracking our killer for awhile now. Apparently he's been busy in other places as well."</p><p>"Already on a first name basis, eh." Verda teases earning a frown from Anthony. The doctor leads the pair behind the desk towards a table displaying body under a white sheet. "No matter, this is good news. Perhaps you can help me make sense of things that have been bothering me, Agent."</p><p>"Just Nat is fine." Her nose wrinkling in offense at the title.</p><p>Verda nods and smiles before a frown settles on his face, lifting the sheet to reveal the woman.</p><p>"Jesus." Anthony blanches upon seeing long, jagged cuts running the length of her forearms. "When you mentioned injection site, I didn't think you meant her entire arm was torn open."</p><p>Verda ignores the commentary, focusing his attention on Nat. "Did all the previous victims have similar wounds such as these?"</p><p>Nat nods her her and frowns. "Unfortunately, yes. Yes. they did."</p><p>"Cause of death?" Anthony asks, eyes still on the cuts</p><p>"From what I've been able to find, it appears that shock was what did her in." Verda answers solemnly.</p><p>"The other victims died in the same way as well." Nat adds in.</p><p>Anthony shakes his head and sighs. "Bad way to go."</p><p>"Indeed. Fortunately, I have figured out what was the cause." Soloman places the sheet back over the body and returns to his seat, Anthony and Nat in tow. "You're guess at a blood transfusion was correct, Detective."</p><p>"Wait, seriously?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Both Anthony and Nat answer at once, shocked at the news. Sneaking a glance at the agent he can see that her whole demeanor has become alot more tense. Her shoulders are tightened to the point of becoming rigid and her jaw is clenched harder than what can be comfortable.</p><p>"So there really was something wonky going on with her blood then?" Anthony asks, keeping an eye on Nat.</p><p>"At guess, I'd say that the blood has been altered. Mutated." Verda answers with a shrug. "The cells are human but they've taken on an almost parasitic nature."</p><p>Nat seems to tense even further making Anthony wonder if she knows more than what she's sharing. "Any ideas on why anybody would do this?"</p><p>"Alas, that's something you have to figure out yourself, Detective. I wish I had more to tell you but the hospital hasn't gotten back to me yet with the results."</p><p>"Of course they haven't." Anthony growls.</p><p>Nat seems to relax slightly at the change of topic. "How long until we can expect the results?"</p><p>"Not soon enough." Anthonys says bitterly.</p><p>Nat looks between the detective and the doctor, clearly realizing she's out of the loop here. "Don't they want to help you catch the killer."</p><p>Verda smiles sympathetically and pats Anthony on the shoulder. "You'd be surprised how much smalltown politics affect even the most dire matters."</p><p>"But surely catching the killer would benefit everyone." Nat looks between the two, shocked at the news.</p><p>"Like I said, you'd be surprised." Verda sighs, losing some of his mirth.</p><p>Anthony shakes his head and turns for the exit. "Let me know if the hospital keeps jerking you around, Verda."</p><p>"Oh, one last thing, Detective." Anthony stops and once again faces the doctor. "I ran tests on the blood you recovered from the warehouse."</p><p>The tension from earlier returns to Nat quickly and her body goes stiff earning another curious glance from Anthony. "Blood?"</p><p>"A couple of assholes blindsided me at a warehouse outside of town." Anthony answers, carefully studying the agent's reaction. Her reactions during this autopsy have been odd to say the least. "Tagged one of the bastards but they got away. Was able to get a blood sample though."</p><p>"I see." Her answer is tense and the color nearly drains from her face.</p><p>"Everything okay, Agent?" The fact that used her title was enough of a tell that he was getting suspicious.</p><p>Nat smiles, shaking her head but can't fully hide the worry. "I'm okay. What can you tell us about the blood?"</p><p>Verda smiles as he gathers up his papers. "It's quite incredible but the blood from the warehouse seems to be almost identical to the blood from the victim."</p><p>"No way that's a coincidence." Anthony responds, not liking the implications of the statement.</p><p>"It's all very strange. The blood indicates that whoever the owner is, they're likely very ill or very dead." Verda continued, looking at his papers.</p><p>"Trust me, doctor. The way he slammed someone on the hood of my car? He's very much alive and well." Anthony sighed, thinking about the massive dent decorating his hood. "Still, it's a lead we didn't have before. Thanks Verda."</p><p>"My pleasure, Detective." The doctor smiles.</p><hr/><p>"You two sure took your time." Morgan was already waiting for the pair when they arrived, cigarette in hand and looking just as bored as before.</p><p>Anthony sighed.</p><p>"The talk with pathologist certainly proved...enlightening." Despite the smile on her face, Nat's tone seems strained.</p><p>Anthony stared at the building of the final witness. It had certainly seen better days but since this was the poorer part of town, the state of disrepair wasn't very shocking. Based off of his companions faces, they weren't all that impressed with it either.</p><p>"It's sad to think people have to live in these conditions." Nat observes, genuine sadness in her voice.</p><p>Anthony shrugs. "It sucks but there are worse places to be living."</p><p>"Where? The otherside of town?" Morgan scoffs.</p><p>"Afghanistan." Anthony replies simply, still looking towards the building.</p><p>The unexpected answer earns a look of surprise and shock from the two agents. Morgan is the first to break free with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Let's get this done. I rather not stay here longer than what's necessary." She says stepping toward the building.</p><p>"Agreed, preferably without the waterboarding." Anthony joked. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, a dark grin appeared on Morgan's face.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that, Detective?"</p><p>"The witness? Do you know them? It is a small town after all." Nat cut in, heading off what could potentially turn into an argument</p><p>Anthony's shoulders slumped at the question and Nat noticed the frown on his face. "Unfortunately, yes. She may or may not exactly be thrilled to see me."</p><p>Nat cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"</p><p>Anthony shook his head and walked to the door. Quick scan of the list of names and he pressed a buzzer and waited.</p><p>"Hello, who is it?" An older woman's boice crackles through speaker.</p><p>"Mrs. Hudders, this is Detective Perryman with the WPD. I was hoping to ask you some questions."</p><p>"Questions? I don't remember calling the police for anything."</p><p>"Its about the murder that happened yesterday, Mrs. Hudders." He rubs his face, tiredly.</p><p>"Ah, right. Officer Poname said you might come by." The speaker remains quiet for some time before they finally answer. "Alright. Come on in."</p><p>The detective let's out a breath of relief and tugs on the door handle as it buzzes. The group quickly enter the warm building and move down the first floor corridor until they reach Mrs. Hudders apartment. The older woman is already waiting for them in her doorway, arms crossed and a narrowed gaze aimed at the detective.</p><p>"Wayhaven must have truly fallen on hard times if they're allowing you to be a detective." The venom in her voice makes Anthony wince. Despite his attention being on Mrs. Hudders, he can feel two pairs of eyes settling on him.</p><p>"Mrs. Hudders." He greets with a mostly neutral tone. "These are my colleagues: Agent Sewell and Agent Morgan. They are assisting me with the investigation."</p><p>Mrs Hudders looks between the two agents with a wary expression. "Tell me, agents. Has the Detective told you what sort of trouble he used to get up to?"</p><p>"That was a long time ago." He hisses.</p><p>Morgan's expression turns from boredom to a sinister grin that sends a shiver down his spine. "No, he hasn't actually. Just what has our lovely detective done to upset you."</p><p>"What hasn't-"</p><p>"Mrs. Hudders, there is a killer roaming the streets. We can talk about my misspent youth or you can answer my questions so I can catch this guy." Anthony cuts in heatedly and sends a particularly nasty glare at Morgan.</p><p>Mrs. Hudders purses her lips and waves a hand. "Fine, ask your questions."</p><p>"What can you tell me about the victim? Did you know her?"</p><p>"Can't say that I did. The poor girl." She answers with a shake of her head. A sad expression forming on her face. "I know she wasn't from here though. That and she was looking to rent one of the empty apartments."</p><p>Anthony's gaze shifts sideways as Nat glances purposefully at Morgan, who eyes Mrs. Hudders before giving a stiff nod. He frowns at the wierd interaction but doesn't comment instead returning his focus to the older woman.</p><p><em>That answers one question I had.</em> "What can you tell me about the night of the murder? Did you notice anything or out of the ordinary?"</p><p>Mrs. Hudders shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "It seemed like an ordinary night, honestly. I was watching some tv and nearly dozed off during one of my shows." Nat looks to Morgan again who nods after a moment and Anthony finds his eyes narrowing. <em>Just what is going on with those two.</em></p><p>"There was..." Mrs Hudders face brightens as like she's recalling something but cuts herself off, shaking her head and smiling. "No, it's nothing."</p><p>"Please, Mrs. Hudders." Nat offers a gentle smile. "Any detail you can provide will help us solve this case."</p><p>"I don't know if it helps but I think I did hear someone singing in the alley." She relents though she doesn't look too sure herself.</p><p>"Singing?" Anthony asks with a confused frown.</p><p>She shrugs and frowns. "Well, not exactly. It was more like-"</p><p>"Chanting." Morgan finishes the sentence.</p><p>"Yes, exactly. It was more like a chanting." Mrs. Hudders confirms with a wide smile pointing at the agent. "I'm not certain what it was they were saying though."</p><p>"This making any sense to-" Anthony turns to face the two agents and finds them sharing a tense look. "Everything alright?"</p><p>Nat frowns before returning her attention to Mrs. Hudders. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudders. That's all the information we need."</p><p>Mrs. Hudders sputters as the two agents take off and Anthony stands beside her wondering just what he missed. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Hudders. You've been a big help."</p><p>Anthony is halfway down the hall before Mrs. Hudders calls out to him.</p><p>"You wanna make things right with me. Find the monster who did this and make sure he can't hurt anyone else."</p><p>Anthony finds himself standing straighter as he looks her in the eyes. "Yes, ma'am."</p><hr/><p>"So," Tina plops down on the couch, her eye shimmering with delight. "How was it working with the super sexy secret agent squad. It's all anyone at the station was talking about."</p><p>Anthony groans, slamming his refrigerator door shut, two beers in hand. "I feel like everybody knows what's going on and is purposely keeping me in the dark."</p><p>The remainder of the day went about as well as he could hope considering recent events. Instead finding answers, Anthony had more questions. Related to the case and otherwise. After the interview with Mrs. Hudders, Anthony and the team returned to the sation and tried comparing notes with the rest of Unit Bravo. Adam had insisted they found nothing of note at the crime scene and blantly refused the detective's help when he offered to help look over the warehouse again.</p><p>"Well, don't feel too bad. I'm just as clueless as you are on all this." Tina replies with a smile and accepting the offered beer.</p><p>Anthony scoffs. "You're not the detective everyone is expecting to crack the case."</p><p>"You'll figure it out, Tony. You always find a way to make things happen." Tina reassures placing a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, look at the station. We didn't even have a lab or decent training before you came along and whipped things into shape."</p><p>More like he yelled and complained loud enough that the captain finally took notice. The addition of the lab was more so to just shut him up than an actual desire to improve the station.</p><p>"You trying to make me blush, Tina?" He cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>She shrugs. "I don't know. Is it working?"</p><p>Anthony rolls his eyes and shoves her, nearly spilling beer across the coffee table. "You're such an ass."</p><p>"It's my most defining trait." She beams with pride. "Plus someone has to balance out your grumpiness."</p><p>Anthony pouts and takes a swig of his beer. "I'm not grumpy."</p><p>Tina laughs loudly only making his pout more pronounced. "You're kidding, right? You do realize that your face is set in a permanent scowl while at work. I'm pretty sure none of the others have actually seen you smile before."</p><p>"I smile all time, just ask Verda." He counters defensively.</p><p>"Okay, besides me and Verda, who else?" Tina challenges with a smirk.</p><p>Anthony opens his mouth to answer but finds himself coming up short. As much as he hated to admit it, Tina was actually right. Alot of the volunteers and Doug tended to avoid him unless it's absolutely necessary. Tina's smirk grows wider as the silence carries on.</p><p>"Nat has seen me smile." He blurts out. Tina's eyes widen with excitement and he immediately wishes he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Already on a nickname basis with the cute and tall agent. Look at you, putting the moves on her already." Tina teases, slapping his arm lightly.</p><p>"She insisted on being called that." Anthony responds, trying to hide the smile and failing horribly.</p><p>"Insisted?" Tina repeats. "And did you <em>insist</em> she call you Tony instead of detective?"</p><p>"You're awful." Anthony rolls his eyes and laughs.</p><p>"Oh, Detective. Thank you so much for letting us help you with this investigation." Tina tries an impression of Nat causing him to laugh even more. "If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me."</p><p>The smooching noises were a bit much but they still helped put him in a better mood. He could always count on Tina to make him laugh when he didn't really want to.</p><p>"Nah, it's not like that." Anthony chuckles.</p><p>"But you do think she's cute, right?" Tina prodded. She could be relentless when it came to this subject.</p><p>"Okay, yes. She's is cute and she does make me feel better about working on the case." He admitted, throwing up his arms in exasperation.</p><p>"And what about the other one?" Tina asked, not so innocently.</p><p>"Who? Morgan?" Tina nodded to which he shrugged. "I mean, she's pretty enough. Kind of a jerk though, to be honest."</p><p>"And I bet under that tough exterior is a heart of gold."</p><p>"Jesus, Tee. You watch too many romance movies." That prompted another fit of laughter from his former partner.</p><p>"Besides, I'm pretty sure they're wondering how capable I am even more after what happened at Mrs. Hudders place." Anthony sank further in to his couch. He always knew that a good portion of the town still harbored ill feelings towards him. His time on the police had helped change some people's minds but alot more still held on to their grudge.</p><p>"How much did she say?" Tina frowned.</p><p>Anthony sighed. "Enough to have them curious. I shouldn't be surprised honestly. Not after all the shit I pulled."</p><p>"Hey, that was a long time ago." Tina argued.</p><p>"Not long enough it seems." Anthony lamented. "Just gotta keep working to earn their trust again, I suppose."</p><p>"Well even if they don't, you'll always have me for a bestfriend." Tina smiled in attempt to lighten his mood. "Admit it, I've grown on you."</p><p>"Like fungus." A teasing smile appeared on his face.</p><p>"Okay...rude." Tina snorted, turning away from him. "Atleast I still have both of my legs."</p><p>Anthony dramatically raised a hand to his chest and gasped.</p><p>"Yeah, I said it, Stumpy." She added defiantly.</p><p>"Won't be saying much after I shove it up your ass." Anthony shot back with a grin.</p><p>"Assuming you can catch me first. Gonna really hard to chase me down with one leg."</p><p>The two stared at each other before bursting in laughter. Had anybody else said that him, Anthony would probably punch them but Tina had been his friend for a long time. Even when he first got back to Wayhaven and everyone held him at an arm's length, Tina had gone ahead tried to be friends with him right off the bat. There was no one else in the town he trusted more.</p><p>"You should let more people see this side of you." Tina says, staring at the TV.</p><p>Anthony smiles as he considers the idea for a moment. "Maybe..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, you read that right. Our Detective is in fact an amputee. It's not all that farfetched really, when you consider that there are officers, athletes, and military members in similar situations. Should make for an interesting conversation (looking at you Felix) when the team finds out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOLO: Be On the LookOut. Dossiers or files on wanted individuals issued out to agencies on a local or federal scale, depending on the urgency.</p><p>GSW: Gunshot wound.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>